Temple of Kick
by SlayGal27
Summary: I'm kinda weird, but I was watching Temple of Doom, and I was just like, 'No. No no no. Fanfiction time. And so spawned the work of which you are about to see, hopefully. Favorite, follow, do whatever, but please, please review they are like candy to me. So, actual summary. Well, here goes. Yoshimi ends up inhabiting Jacks body. He still needs to move on. KICK, 'cause I love em.


**A/N: So, yeah. Hello world of Kickin' It fanficcers. Is that a word? Prolly not. This is my first Kick fic. I find it interesting they call the show ****Kick****in' It. Lol, I'm such a weirdo :). This is my rewrite of Temple of Doom, specifically the last scene. Cause seriously, Milton and Kim kiss, but Kim and Jack don't? Jim Doherty, you mean dude. So, this is what would have happened if the Yoshimi dude went into Jack's body. How? Read on kiddos. Also, did anyone catch when Kim looked over at Jack, all like, ****_Hey, are _****you ****_okay with this? _****I personally loved it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Let's begin!**

He didn't know why, or how, or when, but for some inane reason, Jack had the upper hand. Quickly, he kicked **(A/N: See what I did there?)** Milton in the head. He hated to hurt his friend, but honestly, Milton wasn't anywhere in there. It was only Yoshimi.

A glowing yellow light was knocked into the air, and began to immediately prowl about the party. Milton coughed, his usual, slightly reedy voice, croaking out, "What's going..?"

Jack stood, dark eyes transfixed on the golden powder that roved around. He could only watch.

_Well this is new, _Yoshimi thought,_ a spirit form. Ahh,_ he looked down at Jack, who was still staring.

_Yes, he will do. In love with the girl as much as me with my Maricho._

Yoshimi swept down, entering the dark haired boy's body. He looked about the plaza, seeing the body he'd inhabited before being helped up by another, darker boy.

"Yoshimi!"

A clear, beauteous voice rang out to his ears. He turned. Gorgeous, as always, was his Maricho. Radiant as the rising sun, bright as the moonlit stars, mysterious as the night-prowling tiger.

"It's me," she calls, though she's staring at the red haired boy, "Maricho."

"Kim?" The redhead coughs, "I'm not... it's me, Milton."

"Maricho," Yoshimi whispers. His love turns and those beautiful pools of chocolate light up at the sight of his new face. He smiles. She looks breathless.

"Sweet Maricho," he says, "I have ridden the waves of time for eternity searching for you, my love."

Both he and Maricho are surprised to hear, not his own deep tones, but those of the boy he inhabits. He looks down to see her hands grasped in his. Well._ He _didn't do that. Was it that the boy was still here, fighting inside him? Some form of control, dominance? No, it was becoming clear. The boy just wanted a girl to know how he felt. The boys own Maricho. He smiles to himself and lets him take over the lips for a bit. He's just along for the ride. He decides to help the words along though. It was a good start, but the rest... he _needed _that kiss. He got the feeling the boy did too.

"You found me Yoshimi," she says, "Now you can move on from this world."

"I can't, until you fulfill your promise of a kiss."

"Absolutely, if that's what I promised you than- I'm sorry, what now?"

Hopeless these humans be.

"I cannot move on to the next world until your lips touch mine in this one."

She gives a short sigh. He can tell that she'd rather be kissing the boy, over whom he holds sway.

"Fine, I will give you a kiss."

Her lips touch his and he's gone, to wherever he may be next. He leaves the boy the memories though.

Jack grips her waist and they pull apart. Her large brown eyes are big as moons, and he's sure he's drowning. So he does what anyone would do. He begins to stutter.

"Kim- I-"

"Sshh. Don't. Just kiss me."

**Virtual cookies to whoever can guess what the last line was from. Please guess and leave it in a review. I'll do an extra chappie at the end of the week with a shout out to whoever guesses and whoever reviews, whether it was right or wrong. I love you guys! Stay awesome!**

**Kisses **

**SlayGal**


End file.
